


Heal It or Leave It

by hyucklaugh



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2ho, 2ho are next door neighbors, A little angst?, M/M, childhood crush, doctor yunho, high school student jongho, inspired by 181111 fancam by whitelie, mentions of woosan at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklaugh/pseuds/hyucklaugh
Summary: Jongho got bruises way too often.But Yunho will always be there to help mending his broken skin.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Heal It or Leave It

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading! :)

_“Yah!”_

_A shout was suddenly heard when he walked home alone that day, with very obvious bruises littered all over his face. A thought that occurred to him at that time is just, ‘Gosh isn’t it enough beating for a day already,’ while turning to the direction of the voice, already mentally and physically prepared to receive another punch to complete his day. He wondered why can’t those bullies ever leave him alone._

_But seemed like it won’t be necessary because the one who came running to him is a slightly familiar face he vaguely remembers meeting. It’s his high schooler new neighbour._

_“What happened to you?!” he said with a panic-stricken voice. Strange. Why did he sounded worried? They just barely knew each other._

_He just shrugged. “I fell from the stairs,” he lied casually. As if falling from a stair is an everyday normal occurrence to him. As if it’s not a big problem._

_Which is not the case for the older it seemed._

_His expression softened at this. “Hey, you can’t fool me. I know the difference between bruises from falling and from someone’s fist. And I know that both are equally painful. Here, let me help you treat the wounds,” the older said while pulling him to sit on the nearby bench. It really caught Jongho off guard. It’s the first time someone genuinely cared for him besides his parents. And it’s someone he barely knows either. He’s not sure what to feel about this._

_But seemed like that would be where everything started._

_The next day, Yunho is ready to fight off and threaten the bullies. It might looked unfair and funny though, what’s with Yunho being in high school and the boys are practically only elementary students. But either way, it worked. Jongho can finally go through his days peacefully._

_But it’s not always like that though. He knows he can’t expect Yunho to always be there for him. And when those times rolls around, Yunho would be there to mend his broken skin, to let him stay over at his place when there’s nobody at home or when he wanted to hide the bruises from his parents, even if he knows that they’ll find out about it eventually._

_Without him knowing, he also started to claim a spot in Jongho’s heart._

_He knows that he shouldn’t rely on the older too much. Because the time when he has to stand on his own will comes. But it’s easier said than done. Because Yunho is like home. He’s like the fluffiest and the warmest blanket that will always ready to wrap him up and protects him from this evil world._

_So when the time for Yunho to enroll to university finally arrives, he might or might not have prepared himself for the hard times that surely will come. He did promise Yunho though that he will take care of himself, not only for himself and for his parents, but for Yunho also._

_And he thinks he did a good job of it._

\--

Jongho didn’t get hurt on purpose. He really didn’t.

But if someone said that he’d use his injury as an excuse to meet Yunho, he won’t be able to refute that. Because what they said is true. He’ll use any excuse he can find just so that he can see his beloved hyung again.

He thinks he’d go as far as running straight to him if Yunho said a word of wanting to meet him, even if Yunho is in the other side of the world.

He won’t be ashamed to admit that he really miss the older. It’s been so long since the last time he saw the black haired doctor (it’s barely a week actually, but that’s already a long time especially considering the fact that they are next door neighbors).

So don’t blame him if he feels _happy_ on his way to the hospital where Yunho’s currently on his shift. Sure, his splitted lip hurts like hell, but that alone won’t be enough to tone down his excitement upon the prospect of meeting the older.

Upon his arrival at the hospital and after checking where Yunho is to the receptionist, he’s already on his way to the room where the older is currently taking his break. Coincidence or not, he felt grateful to have come at the same time of his break, since he didn’t want to interrupt the older in the middle of his work.

The familiar voice greets him on his second knock. Gosh, even the sound of his voice only has made him weak at the knees. He’s really that whipped huh.

But he really isn’t prepared for what was waiting for him inside.

His neighbor is not alone in the room.

There’s someone else.

Someone he couldn’t help but feels jealous to. Because that someone can be close to Yunho whenever he wants without needing any lame excuses like what he did. He knows that it’s actually because they’re working at the same place, and he also knows that he’s being petty but he just couldn’t help it okay).

It’s San hyung.

Sure, he knows that they were inseparable since they’ve known each other for a long time. Yunho always said that San is practically like a brother to him. And San is probably the nicest person he has ever met in his entire life (after Yunho of course).

He knows that very well.

But he still couldn’t help the ugly jealousy that always resurfaced every time he saw the two of them in a close range to each other.

God he really hate himself for being like this.

Too caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t register the look of panic on Yunho’s face upon seeing the state he was in.

In a second he was already in front of him. “Oh my god Jongho what happened to you?! Did you get into another fight?”

He wants to refute, but there’s no use to that. Yunho knows him better. But it’s not like he’s the one who started it all anyway. He’s on his way back from school when those boys suddenly cornered him and beating the shit out of him. He unconsciously scowls at this. He did nothing and he still got beaten up. Maybe his attempt to look menacing finally backfired and ended up causing more harms than not. Well, maybe that means it’s time for him to find another way to fight off those bullies. He sighs internally at this. If only he can go back to that time when Yunho will always be there to protect him. But he guesses that how life is. He can’t always expect things to go his way right?

Lost in his thoughts once again, he didn’t realized that Yunho has been inspecting his face for quite some time now. He also missed the look Yunho gave him the whole time.

Not with San though. He saw everything.

Jongho finally snapped out from his thoughts when he heard San cleared his throat. He saw Yunho jumped a little bit at this which is weird because he looked like a deer caught in headlight? But maybe it's just his imagination.  
  
"I didn't. They just beat the shit out of me suddenly. To think I don't even know any of them," he scoffed.  
  
Yunho just sighs at this and pulled the younger to sit on the chair in that room and started examining his wounds.  
  
"And what do you think might caused this?" he asked while dabbing the wound on the corner of his mouth with a cotton that's already soaked with alcohol. Jongho winced at this. It's not his first time getting hurt, but that certainly didn't mean that it would hurt less.  
  
"I bet it's just the usual. My face looked as if I was looking for a fight,"  
  
"And why did you put that kind of face? You used to be so cute in middle school," Yunho asked with concern laced in his voice.  
  
'Because they will bully me even more. And you wouldn't be there to protect me like before,'  
  
He didn't say it out loud though because he knows it will just makes the older worried and that's the last thing he wants.  
  
"You know it hurts me too seeing you getting hurt like this," the older said in a small voice, but Jongho still heard it.  
  
He didn't say anything at this. He couldn't even if he wanted to. God please help him cause what Yunho said just made his heart beats faster as if it's going to burst out from his chest.  
  
He really hated himself for feeling like this. It's something he shouldn't feel towards his favorite hyung who always protected him when he was little. Yunho only looks at him as his younger brother, and he should’ve know his place, but there he is, falling deeper to him each passing day.  
  
Silence passed between them while Yunho works on his wounds. Just like what he always do.  
  
It's ironic that Yunho is the one who always patched his wounds but at the same time he's also the one who hurts his heart the most.  
  
"Okay all finished. It might hurt for a few days but I know you can endure it. Please make sure to clean it regularly. We don't want it to get infected by bacteria and gets even worse,"  
  
Jongho just nodded at this. Yunho had told him this so many times that he can practically recited it in his sleep.  
  
He knows that it's his clue to go, but he didn't make any move to leave. That is until a voice was heard. Jongho almost forgot that San is also in that room.  
  
"Why don't you bring him home? Your shift has ended and I don't think there will be any emergencies coming. Well, _I_ can't guarantee that, but we already had everything covered. And also, you've been staying here for three days straight, you need to go home and get some proper rest,"  
  
Jongho didn't know whether to be happy of the prospect of going home together with Yunho or acknowledged the feeling of jealousy he feels when he heard the fact that Yunho has been together with San for three days straight. He hates knowing that now there are more times when he doesn't know what Yunho is doing compared to before.  
  
"I guess you're right. It's been hectic these past three days because of the many accidents happened from the slippery roads," Yunho said while yawning and stretching his body. As if on cue, a crack sound was heard. "We'll be on our way then. I'll see you tomorrow?" he continued while pulling Jongho on his feet and looking at San's direction.

“Yeah,” he said while waving his hand dismissively. “Please bring him home safely and don’t try to do anything funny,” he added after a second thought with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Yunho stuttered at this and it’s so visible that he’s flushed if his red ears is not an enough indication for that. He hurriedly ushered Jongho out which caused San to laugh heartily at this.

Jongho feels a pang in his heart seeing their interaction. It’s as if they have their own code or secret where only the two of them understand. He feels tears pricked at his eyes but he hurriedly blinked it away before Yunho saw it.

“Let’s go?” Yunho said while offering his hand for Jongho to take and with a small smile plastered on his face.

Jongho automatically takes it, as if on reflex. He lets Yunho lead them out from the hospital and into the nearest bus stop. Yunho hand’s feels warm, but the only thing that’s coming to his mind in that moment is that he needs, no, he _has to_ stop this feeling.

\--

His home is dark when they arrived at the front porch. He forgot that yesterday his mother mentioned that they’ll be out of town for some business. He sighs at this. Guess he’ll order takeout for dinner then.

“There’s nobody at home?” asked Yunho while peeking into his home. The younger shakes his head. “Yeah. My parents are away on a business trip until tomorrow,”

“I see. Then why don’t you sleep over at my place then? It must be lonely for you. And besides, it will save more money if I just cook for the two of us,”

God and just after he thought that he needs to get away from him to try to erase his feeling.

“But...”

“No buts. I won’t be able to sleep in peace tonight knowing that you’re all alone here. Let’s go. I won’t take no for an answer,” he said while pulling Jongho by his hand. The younger tried to pry his hand away to no avail. It might just be a simple touch, but he thought his heart was about to leap out of his chest. In the end he just lets the older drags him to the direction of his home.

In no time they’ve arrived at the equally empty house next door, which is to be expected since Yunho lives by himself. He used to sleep over _so_ often that his mother even said that he is practically lived there and forgot his own home. It did stop when Yunho has to live in another city for college, but he was back to do his internship in their city hospital so Jongho thought he would finally able to meet and sleep over as often as he did before, but boy how he was wrong. He did sleep over the day Yunho was back, and a few times after that. But ever since Yunho’s internship started, it becomes such a rare occurrence that he _forgot_ when was the last time he came over.

Yunho actually suggested for him to just wait in his home if he ever wanted to sleep over, but Jongho thought it’s way too empty without the presence and the resonating laugh of the owner. And more often than not Yunho ended up not coming home. He couldn’t stand the emptiness and loneliness that come along with it. It always triggered negative thoughts to come also. He will always wonder what is the older doing, is he really at work or at somewhere else, is he with someone else, did that someone looked good beside Yunho, did he have fun with that other person, and many other thoughts that would always lead to the thoughts that Jongho would never be good enough for Yunho. And Jongho really hate feeling that way. 

His train of thoughts is interrupted when Yunho announces that dinner is ready. The dinner was filled with casual conversations about their day, and Jongho thoughts that it feels nice like this, at least not until Yunho brought up San in his story.

“Can you imagine that San is checking his patients yesterday while bringing along his beloved shiber? Still can’t believe that he didn’t get scolded for that. In fact, everyone seemed to enjoy it,” Yunho laughed his beautiful laugh while telling him about this. And it hurts. Because he looked _so_ happy and breathtaking talking about someone else in front of Jongho. How he wished Yunho would talk about him in that way too.

Without him knowing, tears are rolling down his cheeks. He only realizes this when his blurry vision caught sight of Yunho suddenly stopped talking and come rushing to his side at once.

“Jongho-ya, what happened? Why did you cry?” the older asked worriedly while bringing him to his embrace. Jongho is automatically engulfed in the warmth he had missed so much.

He couldn’t help but sob at this. He really didn’t deserve his kindness while feeling something he shouldn’t have to the older.

“It.. it’s nothing, the wound just hurts so much,” he tried to answer between his sob that didn’t looked like it would stop anytime soon.

“Shh, it’s okay. I will apply some ointment to help soothes the pain after this, sounds good to you?" The older said while rubbing soothing circles behind his back. Jongho just nodded at this, because he couldn’t trust himself to say anything without triggering a fresh set of tears.

Yunho continued rocking him back and forth after that, even when Jongho already calmed down. After some silence, the older asked a question which caught the younger off guard.

“Is there something else bothering you? I know that a small cut wouldn’t make you cry like this. You know you can tell me anything right?” the older said with so much sincerity that just made Jongho feels _worse_ which brought back the tears that he thought had dried up.

Jongho thought that this is _it._ The end that continues to loom ever since he realizes his feeling for the older.

“I just- I’m really really sorry hyung I had tried to stop it before it became too big but it just- it just continue growing and I’m so _so_ sorry for letting it happen even when I know that I shouldn’t like you and I don’t deserve all of this, I don’t deserve _you_ at all, and I understand if you’ll hate me after this I’m so fucking sor-“

His blabbering was cut short by a pair of soft lips.

A pair of soft lips that belongs to no other than _Jeong Yunho_.

Jongho’s brain couldn’t comprehend what just happened. Did Yunho just kissed him?

He gaped at Yunho who slowly pulled away from him, but still close enough that he can still feels the warmth that radiates from his body.

“Please don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. To be honest, I had tried telling myself that I only looked at you as a younger brother that I need to protect,” the older said. Jongho’s heart sunk at this. But before he can get away from him, the older just pulls him closer. “But I also know from the start that it was impossible for me to look at you as that only. You’ve filled that special spot in my heart since the beginning,” he said softly while cupping the younger’s cheeks and wiped away the remnants of his tears.

Jongho couldn’t believe his ears. Did the older just said that he likes him too? Is it a dream?

Yunho’s laugh snapped him out from his thought. “No baby, you’re not dreaming. Can you see that I’m being really sincere here?” the older said while continues stroking his hair.

“But- but there’s just no way you would like me. I mean, look at me. I’m just me. Someone who is so full of bruises and scars. And look at you. You could have had anyone you want. Someone who is suitable for you, someone _better_ , someone who’s _perfect._ Not someone like _me,_ ” he said with trembling voice.

Yunho frowned at this. “But I don’t need anyone else. I don’t _want_ anyone else. I think you’re the one that is suitable for me. You’re not better because you’re the only one so there’s no one to compare to. And you’re _perfect_ just the way you are, with all of your bruises and scars,” he continued while looking at the younger tenderly, with eyes that is _so_ full of love. “Why do you think I even decided to become a doctor? You’re the reason. It was so I could heal you,”

Jongho really couldn’t help but getting teared up again. Does this means he’ll get the happy ending that he always dreamed of having?

“And I should be the one who apologize, really. I’m sorry for being such a coward and ended up causing you to feel insecure like this. But one thing you need to know and always remember from now on, I love you and I believe I will always do. You’re the only one for me. Please always remember that from now on okay?” the older said while pulling the younger to his embrace once again.

Jongho just nodded while gripping the older shirt’s tightly in his fist.

He couldn’t help but thinking that he wouldn’t mind getting hurt again. Because he knows, his favorite doctor will always be there to patch him up.

\--

_“I thought you liked San hyung. You always looked so happy when you’re with him,”_

_“What? Eww no. He was practically like a brother to me. And besides, he already has a boyfriend. Don’t let Wooyoung heard that, he will surely make fun of us. I’ve had enough of his teasing about you,”_

_“So I’m really the last one who know about your feeling for me? I need to meet this Wooyung hyung, he needs to update me about everything,”_

_“Yah!”_

\--

**The End**

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/jongholaugh)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I really love 2ho and jongho is my bias but why did I always made my bias suffer?
> 
> I was thinking of making some fluff/drabbles to, I had jealousyunho in mind, would anyone be interested for that? 
> 
> I write for destressing and hopefully anyone who came across this can enjoy it also :)
> 
> And forgive me for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter if you want to fangirl over jongho or yunho with me hehe


End file.
